particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Isle of la Tondelle
The Île de la Tondelle (Isle of la Tondelle), often simply L'Île (The Isle), is part of the ''Royaume de Kanjor''. It is separated from the Kanjorien mainland by the Silliers Channel, but has been an integral part of Kanjorien history since the Zenyal exodus in the 10th century BC. It remains a vital part of Kanjor; historically, culturally, and economically. La Tondelle is split into the adminstrative régions of Silliers and la Tondelle. Currently, the capital of Kanjor, Atyr is on La Tondelle. Geography L'Île has a varied geographic features. from wide beaches on its northern coast, to gentle rolling plains in the centre. Further to the south, a small range of rising highlands, the Tondellois Alps, feed several large rivers including the Silliers River. Along the south coast, rugged cliffs end the island abruptly. The South Coast The South Coast is a narrow stretch of land squeezed between the Tondolan Alps and the ocean. The coastline is rugged, and in some places only a few metres separates the ocean from the cliffs of the mountains. Although it can be unerringly beautiful, the weather is usually extremely poor, with cold southern rain much of the year, and rough storms battering the coast. It is almost completely uninhabited, given its isolation and lack of flat land. The Tondellois Alps The Tondellois Alps run parallel to southern coast of the Isle, with two branches. The first cuts across Silliers by the city of Afar, and is mainly lesser of the branches. The second virtually bisects the Isle, and forms the border between the provinces of Silliers and La Tondelle. The main range of the Alps rises from the southern coast sharply, reaching a maximum height of 2500m, before sloping gently onto the northern plains. Silliers Silliers makes up the northeastern part of the Isle of La Tondelle, and features three definable areas, which divide the area roughly into three. Eastern Silliers Eastern Silliers has a gentle, curved coastline, and soft, clay hills. It is perhaps the most exposed area on the Isle, without substantial forest cover, or distinct geographical features. It has less rainfall, and in dry years can become rather arid, with several punishing droughts. Only a few small rivers flow through the mountains heading south and water restrictions have traditionally kept the population quite low. Eastern Silliers is increasingly becoming seen as a popular summer holiday destination, for its dry weather and beautiful beaches. Silliers Bay Silliers Bay holds some of the earliest-known settled areas on the Isle of la Tondelle, due to its wide, sandy beaches and low fertile plains. It is home to both of the Isle's major cities, Atyr and Afar, which sit in different parts of the bay. The head of the bay is formed by the Sovalt River, while a branch of the mountain range reaches down along the southern side of the river. Along the eastern side of the bay, the climate becomes for temperate, perfect for agriculture, given a high winter rainfall as ocean winds reach the land. Nearer the mouth of the bay lies the Atyr, the capital of Kanjor. By the mouth, the climate is warmer than that of the head of the bay, giving the Atyr region a vibrant lushness. Western Silliers Western Silliers has a steady Marine West Coast climate, and is met by a branch of the Tondellois Alps to the south that nearly bisect the island running west to east. The proximity of the mountains provide a good source of water throughout the year in tandem with the fertile soils of the flag plain makes Western Silliers is perhaps the most agriculturally productive region in Kanjor. La Tondelle La Tondelle is much more heavily forested than Silliers, and less inhabited. It was home to the first Numineux colonies along the coast, but never got the same attention Silliers did. Agriculturally, it is less productive, due to lighter soils that tend to erode once deforested. Likewise to North Silliers, La Tondelle has only low hills, and lacks the branches of the Tondellois Alps that intersect Silliers. La Tondelle's climate is Marine West Coast, but considerably colder than than of Silliers, with more frequent rain. This leads to temperate rainforests along the south coast, and dark-sand beaches. There are two cities of note, Trest and Belfort, located on the northern peninsula, which is more suited to agriculture. History The Isle's history goes back to the very beginnings of Kanjor, as the sanctuary that eventually led to modern Kanjor. Early Period As far as records can show, Tondola Isle was mainly uninhabited at the time of the Zenyal exodus some time between 1076 and 1070 BC. However, there had been some Zenyal colonisation of the isle before then, owing to Zenyali trading and economic expansion. .]] Decline For three hundred years, the Isle was the home of the Zenyal, who founded the Zenyal/Tondola capital of Afar by the banks of the Silliers River in 1015 BC. La Tondelle would remain the keystone of Zanyal civilisation until the reconquest in the 8th century BC. When the nation's capital was moved to Hunolir in the Zanyal Province, Tondola began to decline from its former glory. Separation By the time the Kanjo Empire collapsed in 670 AD, La Tondelle was virtually separated from the mainland. The island remained strong enough to repel any curious barbarians that had overrun the Empire, but becomes quite isolationist following the loss of mainland civilisation. Subsequently, the island avoids the massive conflicts from 680 until the 16th century. By the early 1500s, trade is resumed between the island and the mainland. Modern Era The resumption of contact between the mainland and the island draws Tondolan society into the various conflicts. However, Tondola manages to escape the worst of the damage, and emerges once more as the prime area of Kanjor. Society and Culture Overall, the society on the Isle is more advanced than that of the mainland, due to the differences in history. The Isle is home to two of Kanjor's most important cities, the capital Atyr, and the ancient city of Afar. Tondola's history and culture is a source of great pride to Tondolans, who tend to see themselves as the more civilised Kanjorans. The capital Atyr has seen strong growth in the past few years, and the spirit of both Kanjor and the Isle has been captured by a new hope. Young Tondolans see their homeland as a distinct part of Kanjor, which is helping to fuel a push towards renaming the nation, to reflect the diversities between Tondola and the mainland provinces. The Isle is also the cultural centre of Kanjor, with a vibrant artistic community, who take inspiration from the long and proud history, as well as the beautiful natural landscape. NOTES: - slightly separate culture between mainland and island; slight language differences - more settled and stable than mainland - more refined tastes and ideas; much of the fine cuisine, plays, and major cultural achievements are here - much more cosmopolitan than the mainland - very proud and dignified; some mainlanders would say "stuck up" - differences between two groups: Sovaltians often harbor devolutionist feelings - wishing for more autonomy; Tondolans, always a monarchist hotbed, remain more unitarist Category:Kanjor